


Movie Night

by Laurasauras



Series: Homestuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feelings Realization, Gay Panic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurasauras/pseuds/Laurasauras
Summary: Dave and Karkat are the last ones awake at a movie night. Dave freak outs ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

Despite Terezi being the one to suggest the movie night, she and Vriska took off after the second movie. Typical of Vriska to bail immediately her movie played and typical of Terezi to follow her. Dave hadn’t expected much. He’d been getting the cold shoulder from her ever since they landed on the meteor over a month ago. She hadn’t even licked him once. 

Strictly speaking it felt rather strange to complain about that. But Rose and Kanaya had been all but attached from the hip since they met in person and they hadn’t talked nearly as much as Dave and Terezi had. Hell, given the six extra days he had gone through thanks to his time fuckery, he had probably talked to everyone more than Rose. 

Rose had pointed out that it took some time to warm up to him, that people couldn’t connect easily with someone who appeared to have no feelings for them to connect to. She had said it very kindly (and yet _ouch_ ) and then assured him that once the connections were made, they were unassailable and that she valued his friendship more than anything else in her life. Dave had nearly kissed her before he remembered that they were siblings and freaked the fuck out for a bit. If Rose noticed, she tactfully didn’t mention it.

Still, it stung that he was on a beanbag by himself when Rose and Kanaya were sharing one and Karkat and Gamzee were on the couch. Eridan hadn’t come. Apparently when he scoped out the living area earlier, Kanaya had threatened to drink him dry. Dave wasn’t entirely sure why Gamzee wasn’t getting the same treatment, but he suspected it had something to do with Karkat. It was pretty impossible not to like Karkat, despite the overdramatic rants, and Karkat loved Gamzee, so Gamzee was allowed to stay. Apparently Karkat’s love kept him from killing them all and collecting trophies from their dead bodies. Apparently he also collected the dead bodies. Dave was pretty glad that being brained by a troll in clown paint was unlikely to be counted as just or heroic, even with such a solid safeguard as angry friend love.

One movie later and Gamzee left, giving Karkat the wettest kiss Dave had ever had the misfortune to hear on the forehead on his way out. Dave couldn’t tell if Rose and Kanaya were asleep. He grumbled to himself in his beanbag. Pretty hard to feel dignified and grumpy in a beanbag. If anyone asked, it was ironic.

Halfway through the movie, he decided that it was worth pushing some of his misery onto Karkat, so he got up to fetch more popcorn and then sat on the couch when he got back. Karkat eyed him suspiciously. 

‘Why not go back to your chair made of tiny balls?’ he asked.

‘Bean bag, Karkles, it’s called a bean bag. And it’s fine for a bit, but it was starting to make me feel like my spine was about to break out of my back. No support in that business. Besides, thought you might want to share.’ Dave offered his popcorn. See, he could be nice. He wasn’t going to be for long, but he could start off nice, at least.

Karkat took a handful of popcorn.

‘What’d I miss while I was gone?’ Dave asked, as if he genuinely cared what happened in this bizarro troll story. It was Kanaya’s pick, so it was full to the brim with troll vampires.

‘Chello confronted Eddard about being a rainbow drinker, but he says he still loves him. Eddard didn’t kill Chello or turn him, the idiot.’

‘Which one’s Chello?’

Karkat gave Dave an incredulous look. It was perhaps well-deserved. There were only about six characters in the movie. Dave knew who they all were.

‘The blue blood with the skinny horns,’ Karkat said.

‘And Eddard’s the yellow blood with the Terezi horns.’

‘There aren’t even any yellow bloods in this! Eddard’s the jade blood, the fucking rainbow drinker that we’ve been following the whole time and his horns are quite a bit bigger than Terezi’s!’

Dave suppressed a smirk. He waited a moment to lull Karkat into thinking he was done with commentary.

‘This movie would be better with troll Will Smith in it,’ he said.

‘No fucking kidding,’ Karkat said. ‘Troll Will Smith can actually act, he might have been able to salvage this fucking monstrosity.’

Damn, Karkat wasn’t into the movie. He probably wouldn’t get annoyed if Dave talked all the way through it. 

‘Woah, what’s happening now, I thought those two were Twilight-ing it up,’ Dave said. Okay, that time he hadn’t even been meaning to annoy Karkat, he was just a little shocked at the sudden escalation from hand holding to beating the shit out of each other.

‘What? Oh, yeah, the stupid movie was pretending like they were going to be pale, talking about trust and how he was going to help him manage his urge to drink blood, but let’s throw all that out for a twist, why the fuck not?’

‘That was pale? Aw, fuck, this is the spades one, isn’t it?’

‘Yep. I mean, technically it works. Chello isn’t exactly going to rat Eddard out so long as they are together. But all that build up …’

‘Have you seen it before or something? You aren’t even surprised.’

‘No, but you see one trashy rainbow drinker movie, you’ve seen them all. Of course, Kanaya may have actually seen them all. I guess I don’t hate them, but they all sort of blend into each other, so they end up pulling shit like this in an effort to seem “different” when really they just didn’t want the conflict to be all about whether or not there is a rainbow drinker apocalypse. As if it would even get off the ground, the threshecutioners would fuck them up before it got bad or just torch the planet worst case scenario.’

All the while Karkat was talking in a very bored tone of voice, the two troll dudes in the film shoved and bit and made out with each other. Dave side eyed Karkat to see if he was responding at all to it. Dave sure thought that looked pretty hot. Even if he didn’t want anything to do with those teeth, he could admire the aesthetic. 

‘Oh, and now they’ve flipped, fucking typical. Shit, Kanaya, where is your taste? Did it bleed out through that giant hole in your middle? ‘Cause I swear you’re better than this, this is trash.’

Kanaya didn’t respond.

‘Dude, I think she’s asleep. What do you mean they’ve flipped?’

Karkat sighed heavily. 

‘This is the third troll movie we’ve watched tonight and both the other two had quadrant vacillation in them as well, this isn’t new.’

Dave tried to give Karkat wide confused eyes from behind his shades. He had no idea if he was pulling it off.

‘Look at them,’ Karkat said. 

Dave did. They were now professing their love for one another and kissing. No less passion, but a helluva lot less teeth. 

‘God damn, kissing isn’t that good,’ Dave said. ‘You’d think he was kissing his dick the way he’s moaning.’

Karkat let out a ‘HA!’ of laughter. They both jolted to look at Rose and Kanaya, but they slept on.

‘Maybe you haven’t kissed anyone good enough,’ Karkat said snarkily.

‘Dude, my moves are so slick, you have no idea,’ Dave said. ‘But, come to think of it, for the most part my kissing partners have been pretty lifeless. On account of them being dead.’ Half of them, to be precise. One would think a guy like Dave would have kissed more people than a dead Jade and a future Dave, but there you go.

Karkat snorted. 

‘Yeah, me too.’

‘Not gonna change anytime soon, either,’ Dave sighed. ‘Thank you, meteor, for taking up my  primo smooching years.’

Karkat looked at Dave oddly. 

‘I know I banned sloppy interspecies makeouts, but I was kinda under the impression that no one gave a fuck about my bans,’ he said. 

‘Yeah, well, like I’m getting anywhere near those shark teeth you lot are sporting. Seemed sexier on the other end of a computer where there was no danger of losing an eye.’

‘If you’re losing an eye, you’re kissing wrong,’ Karkat deadpanned. 

Dave gave him a little smirk of approval.

Karkat inhaled as if he was about to speak and then proceeded to not speak for a strangely long time considering Dave had thought they had given up on watching the movie quietly. 

‘What?’ Dave asked.

‘Our teeth aren’t that sharp,’ Karkat muttered, still watching the screen as if the dramatic vampire lament was the most interesting thing in the world. 

‘Uhuh. That stuff on the screen earlier was just grubsauce, right?’

Karkat gave a little pfft of laughter.

‘No, seriously.’ He turned on his seat and scooted closer to Dave.

Dave felt a jolt of fear run through him that was not entirely proportionate to the threat of pointy teeth getting in his grill.

‘Woah, dude, no need to demonstrate. I’m sure your lips have kissed some friends right back to life, but I am healthy as a fuckin’ hoofbeast right now.’

Karkat rolled his eyes.

‘I wasn’t going to kiss you, I was going to let you feel my teeth. Like, not with your tongue, obviously.’

‘Oh, cool.’ Dave stopped recoiling in panic. ‘Yeah, actually, that would be hella cool. Let me in there like I’m looking for cavities, I’m a dude with depravities, this sitch has some gravities.’

‘You rap while you’re in my mouth and I bite your finger off,’ Karkat said.

Dave nobly chose not to make a lewd comment about other parts of him getting in Karkat’s mouth.

‘Thought you said your teeth weren’t that sharp,’ he said, hesitating.

‘No, they’re not, we can just put a lot of force behind them. You won’t get hurt unless I choose to hurt you.’

‘Consider me reassured,’ Dave said. 

Still, when Karkat opened his mouth slightly, he traced his front teeth lightly with his finger. Okay, not so sharp. He withdrew his hand and squashed all the rest of his curiosity. This was quite gay enough, actually. Ha, was that what he was scared of? 

‘That it?’ Karkat asked. ‘After all that blabbering, I thought I’d be stuck there ‘til my jaw cramped.’

‘Dude, you need to admire how well I’m doing at not jumping on these things you’re saying.’

‘What things?’ Karkat asked.

‘Never mind. It’s just kinda weird for me to be poking around in another guy’s mouth while a gay vampire movie is on in the background, that’s all.’

‘What’s that got to do with anything?’

Dave wished he had some way to stop himself from blushing. He didn’t though, he just had distraction. 

‘Nothing bro, did you want to feel my teeth too?’

Karkat blinked at him dumbly.

‘Fine, whatever, let’s have an alien science lesson, what the fuck ever.’

Dave opened his mouth and Karkat took his sweet time putting his finger in. Karkat ran his finger tip over the points of Dave’s teeth, just like Dave had, and then scraped with his nail. Okay, maybe Dave had been freaking out over nothing. This was not remotely sexy. Karkat’s finger touched Dave’s tongue and he jumped away.

‘What?’ Dave said.

‘Your tongue is different. Wasn’t expecting that. Can I?’

Dave just stuck out his tongue so that Karkat could touch it. 

‘Yeah, it’s … softer? And thicker. Seems like you probably can’t move it as much, right?’

Dave rolled his tongue and then waggled it around a bit. And again, didn’t jump on the opportunity to make some comment about the thickness of his tongue being nothing compared with his human bulge.

‘That’s about my limit.’

Karkat grinned. 

‘You look like an idiot,’ he said. 

‘You try demonstrating your tongue’s moves without looking like an idiot,’ Dave said. Why was he so defensive about that? He was fine with looking less than fly in front of Karkat, the dude was a disaster himself.

Karkat stuck out his slightly longer tongue and curled it in on itself. Yep. Lots more motion.

‘Dude, your tongue looks like it could shake my finger’s hand.’

Karkat raised his eyebrows, waiting for Dave’s brain to catch up with the stupid thing he had just said.

‘Yeah, I heard it, but serious,’ Dave said. He reached out and touched Karkat’s tongue without thinking, and Karkat rolled his eyes but curled his tongue around Dave’s finger. Okay, he couldn’t get it all the way around, and it wasn’t quite as bendy as it looked, but it was still something. It was rougher than Dave’s tongue too, not anywhere near the scratchiness of a cat, but … different. Karkat pulled his tongue back into his mouth and Dave’s finger got dragged in too. And despite that, no teeth, that was relevant information, Dave thought. 

Oh shit, he was into this, this got sexy again. He managed to extract his finger gently, which was pretty impressive given the depths of his freak out. What, he was done with the mouth experimenting, he was super into watching the movie again.

When he had freaked out over finding John’s dorky selfie attractive he had nearly broken his turntables he backed up so hard. 

Okay, he was a teenage boy, he could get turned on by a provocative sand dune, no need to freak out over this. 

Now to just go back to normally watching this perfectly innocent alien movie.

Fuck, the two dudes were hate making out again. 


	2. Chapter 2

When the movie was over, Dave offered to take Rose back to her room.

‘She’s probably fine to sleep there,’ Karkat said.

‘Nope, humans can’t do piles, bad for their backs, gotta get this little lady to bed. Brotherly duty, you know? Okay, thanks for letting me finger your mouth. Letting me … fuck it, it’s late, can’t correct it, talk later, dude.’

With that, Dave heaved Rose’s arm over his shoulder and exited the room. She woke up at some point during that and protested, but he ignored her. He dumped her on her bed and then sat on it with her.

‘You awake?’ he asked.

Rose glared at him.

‘Cool, ‘cause I need you to shrink my head problems.’

Rose’s glare became slightly confused.

‘Water,’ she insisted. 

Dave nearly ran to get it.

‘What.’ she said once she’d drained the glass. Okay, too sleepy for multiple words, that was fine, Dave could work with that. 

‘Karkat just sucked on my finger and it gave me gay feelings Rose I need you to shrink my gay feelings until they aren’t there anymore.’

Rose scrubbed at her eyes for a moment. When she resurfaced, she looked slightly more awake.

‘How did this even happen?’ she asked.

‘You know, how things like this usually happen. I told him troll teeth freaked me out, we touched each other’s teeth for science and then tongues and then I had a little homo freak out, no big deal, kept a pretty tight lid on it, no one’s getting into this jar of sexual pickles.’

‘Pickles. Phallus. Gay.’ Rose scrubbed at her eyes again. ‘Ugh, I hate being tired,’ she moaned. ‘Dave, this isn’t new.’

‘Yes it most certainly is!’ Wow, he did not sound male just then.

‘No, I mean … This isn’t the first time you have had a freak out over your sexuality.’

At least her sentences were getting longer and more Rose like.

‘You read gay into everything,’ Dave protested.

‘Perhaps, but you have expressed concerns … ugh, why are we doing this now, I can’t think properly!’

‘Because it just happened and I need help!’

Rose pulled Dave into a hug. He was too surprised to stop her. She had hugged him a couple of times, but usually both of them were too busy playing it cool to do physical affection. She stroked his hair and didn’t let go for a long while. He kinda wanted to mention something about the uncomfortable proximity to her lady lumps, but really, he was more on her shoulder. Was he allowed to talk during the hug? No, he should just enjoy it. God, he couldn’t ever remember being held like this. Rose had been holding out on him. Was this what it meant to have a sister? 

She let go and examined his face. 

‘Better?’

Dave nodded. After a five minute hug, he couldn’t really play it cool.

‘I have memories of holding Davesprite like that in an alternate timeline. We grew quite close then. Even given that that version of me was with that version of you longer, they had something quite special, but we’re not there yet. I think having more people and not having the threat of death has had something to do with that.’

Dave didn’t say anything. He didn’t have those memories. He wondered how Davesprite was getting on without Rose.

‘Can I go to sleep now?’ Rose asked.

‘But you haven’t shrunk my gay,’ Dave protested.

‘Even pretending that I can do that or would do that if I could, that isn’t something we can address in one night. Unless you’ve lead Karkat on in some way, perhaps we could talk in the morning.’

Dave hesitated.

‘You can sleep on my couch,’ Rose said with a sigh. 

Dave managed to peel himself off Rose’s bed and curled up on her couch. Just having her near, knowing she would fix it all made that awful panicky feeling ease. He was pretty tired.

 

Dave woke up when Rose woke up. He sheepishly recaptchalogued his sword and sat back down on her couch. Hearing someone nearby when he was sleeping had meant strife time. Bro would have been proud of his quick reaction time.

‘You owe me breakfast,’ Rose said.

‘What, no, you love psychoanalysing me, you don’t need payment, this shit is pro bono.’

‘I mean for last night. Chop chop, Strider, make me something delicious.’

Rose was getting a bit too fond of Dave’s cooking. He had been just as surprised as she was when it turned out he could cook. Not that bacon and eggs required much skill, but he did admit that his were better than hers.

‘So,’ she said, holding her fork full of eggs the way a Bond girl might hold a martini. ‘You and Karkat touched tongues.’

‘What, no, not, like, with our own tongues, with our fingers, we just had an innocent exploration of each other’s mouth areas with our fingers.’

‘Mmmhmm,’ Rose said. How the fuck did she look so elegant when eating bacon and eggs. Dave was gonna have to make her pizza or something for tea so that she couldn’t do that.

‘That wasn’t the weird part, I mean, it kinda was, he has an alien mouth and an alien tongue and oh my god, gay on the back burner for a second, have you seen slash felt their tongues?’

‘I haven’t had the pleasure.’

‘Right, well they are a lot more nimble than human tongues, they are twisty and have a different texture or something.’

‘I see,’ Rose primly laid down her knife and fork. ‘And how did that make you feel?’

‘Well, it was just weird when he was feeling my tongue, but when he … sucked …’

‘On your finger, to be clear.’

‘Yes, on my finger,  _ fuck _ , don’t be putting that in my head!’

‘Was it really not already in your head? Was that not the reason for your gay freakout?’

‘Well sure, when you put it like that …’

Rose smirked and sipped at her coffee. She made a face. Not even Rose could keep her cool when faced with the kind of coffee the meteor produced. Why did they keep drinking it?

‘So, do we think this is standard “a stiff breeze would turn a thirteen year old on, let alone a cute alien miming oral sex” or does it have something to do with Karkat himself?’

‘Yeah, I mean, obviously I’ve got a libido like a rampaging pony, that’s not the issue here.’

‘Can we pause this discussion to take a look at that similie? Because that’s not the first time you’ve compared your sexuality to a pony.’

Dave shuddered. That magazine he found under the couch that one time was ironic, right? He certainly hoped so, otherwise he seriously had to reevaluate his feelings towards the My Little Pony marathon he had sat through with Bro. 

‘Nope, we’re powering through,’ Dave said. 

‘Okay, so what makes you think it was Karkat specific?’

Dave fiddled with his fork a little. He was the one making Rose talk about this, he should probably be straight with her. On the other hand, he could just go off on a ramble about nothing in particular and maybe retain some of this dignity. Rose was probably right. After all, he was no stranger to unwise urges. He’d entertained a few about his sister, even after he found out they were related. Not intentionally, just in that way that he couldn’t help where his thoughts drifted sometimes. And if he could suppress those feelings, he could absolutely do the same for Karkat feelings. Nothing to see here. 

  
Later, when he was safely in his room, he found his mind returning  _ again _ to the memory of Karkat’s tongue around his finger. He was just so curious as to how that tongue would feel if they kissed. He wanted to know if Karkat would be loud, all that volume directed into pornographic moans at the barest hint of touching, or if it would all break down when he got serious. He wanted to know if what it would feel like to run his fingers through his hair and feel horns there. He wanted to know if Karkat was as generous with his kisses as he was with everything else or if he’d be greedy. Yeah, half of that was alien curiosity, but the other half was all Karkat. Dave didn’t feel remotely interested in getting to know Kanaya’s alien biology. Bit of interest in Terezi, even though he was still intimidated as fuck by her, but nothing compared to the wild nervy feeling he got when he thought about seeing Karkat again.


End file.
